


college is hard, tattoos are cool

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, ao3 tags meme, college is hard, everything's better with DRAGONS, tattoos are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia glares at her calculus homework, alternating between imagining it magically finished and bursting to flame when Sirath’s snout bumps up against her shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	college is hard, tattoos are cool

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/125190658040/for-the-ao3-tag-meme-scottkiramalia)

Malia glares at her calculus homework, alternating between imagining it magically finished and bursting to flame when Sirath’s snout bumps up against her shoulder. She pets the young dragon, thankful for a distraction and looks up to see Scott and Kira are out of their astronomy class.

They both plop onto the ground beside her, playing with Sirath as well.

“How was Harris?” Malia asks.

“Ugh, I never thought I’d dislike a teacher so much,” Kira says. “He took points off my answer because I didn’t memorize the exact distances between two stars.”

“He’s such a bitter old jealous man,” Malia says. “If Sirath were a little older, I bet we could-”

Sirath squawks unhappily at that, and Scott says, “Malia! We’re not attacking any teachers. Besides, I kind of feel bad for him- can you imagine being that old without any soulmates?”

“Or a darling dragon,” Kira adds, tossing Sirath a treat that ze snatches out of midair.

“Still,” Malia says, “doesn’t excuse him from acting like a jerk.”

“It’s only a few more weeks,” Scott says, “and then we’ll have all new classes and professors.”

“Yeah,” Malia sighs, “I should finish this, I have Fleming in an hour.”

.

Sirath’s egg appeared when Kira, Malia, and Scott all met for the first time. Kira and Scott had met during freshman orientation, and Kira and Malia lived in the same dorm. Malia and Scott hadn’t met until sophomore year, at Mason’s birthday party. Kira wasn’t there, but Brett, Liam, and Mason all had been, a brilliant sapphire egg appearing between them. (Azure and Sirath turned out to be fairly good friends, Azure teaching ze how to unlock doors.)

It wasn’t for another week until all three were in the same place. Kira and Malia had been playing frisbee outside, and spotting Scott, Kira had invited him to join- only when he came over, a pink-gold scaled egg appeared, and all forgot about the plastic disc.

Scott picked up the warm egg, cradling the heavy mass, and Kira and Malia inched closer, wonder on all three faces. With all three touching the egg, it began to shake and a pale pink head broke through the shell, coughing up a bit of silver fire.

Malia stared, hardly able to believe her eyes- she really had two soulmates.

(If there had been any remaining doubt, that night their tattoos come in, matching claws that will one day match Sirath’s perfectly in pale gold.)


End file.
